particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazulian Labour Party
|Seats2 Title = Local Councils |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors |Seats3 = |Website = www.dka.kk |politics = Politics of Kazulia |political parties = Political parties in Kazulia |elections = Elections in Kazulia |party_logo = }} The Kazulian Labour Party (Det kazulianske arbeiderparti, DKA) was a leftist political party in Kazulia. The party was founded in January 3555 by Andreas Malas, as a moderate split from the Left-Green party. Until 3577 the party was known as the Reform Socialist Party. In 3584, the party merged back into the Left-Greens. Silas Wang served as chairman of the party between 3583 and the party's dissolution in 3584. History 'Early years' The Kazulian Labour Party was founded in early 3555 as a merger of various minor leftist groups, most prominently a splinter group of the Left-Greens, the largest left-wing party in Kazulia at the time. The party's founder Andreas Malas was confirmed as party leader in February the same year. In the general election of 3558, Labour made its major debut in Kazulian politics, winning almost 16 percent of the vote, thus making it the second largest party in the fragmented political landscape of Kazulia at the time. However in terms of seats, the Left-Greens retained their position as the strongest left-wing force in the country. Labour backed out of coalition talks with the Left-Greens and the social democrats soon after the election, and decided to spend their first four years in parliament as an opposition party. In the gubernatorial elections the same year, the Labour Party candidate was elected governor of Kelvon. In the 3562 legislative elections, the party lost over half its support from 3558, and its parliamentary group dropped from 43 to 21 seats, and thus ended up as the smallest party in parliament. Labour also lost its sole governor, in the county of Kelvon. The Kelvon local branch of the DKA also dropped from 32 percent in the previous election to less than 13. As a result of these defeats, party chairman Andreas Malas resigned from his position, and was soon replaced by Alexis Aronsen. Aronsen lead her party to a great result in 3566, when Labour got 18.8 percent of the vote, and regained its Kelvon governor. 'Aronsen period' Following the large gains made by Labour in 3566, the party, lead by Alexis Aronsen, adopted the strategy of forming wide alliances with the various other parties in the legislature. By using this method, Labour proposed a law that would legalise same-sex marriage in 3566. The bill narrowly passed with 118 in favour to 116 votes opposed in the legislature, with 41 MPs abstaining. The party also proposed an immigration reform the same year, which was passed unanimously with 234 votes in favour, and 41 abstentions. The 3570 elections resulted in the greatest result for the Kazulian Labour Party ever. With support from about one in four Kazulian voters, the party got 65 seats in the legislature. Following the election, the party formed a two-party majority coalition with the Left-Greens. Labour leader Aronsen was appointed Foreign Minister in November 3570. This coalition was re-elected in 3574. Prior to the 3578 election, Aronsen announced that she would not lead the party to a third election, and that she would resign as party leader in the near future. She was replaced by Colin Svaart in 3577. Personally, Aronsen had not supported Svaart's leadership bid, claiming that he was leaning too far to the left politically. 'Svaart period' Following the election of Colin Svaart as leader of the party, he managed to rename the party, and give it its current name. In this period, the party changed its colours, its slogan, its logo, and perhaps most importantly its policies and rhetoric. After over two decades describing itself as social democratic, the Labour Party under Colin Svaart oriented itself towards more classic industrial socialism. This strategy turned out to be successfull, and the Labour Party garnered a record 30 percent of the vote in the 3578 election. This made the party the second largest in the country. Party leader Colin Svaart was also elected Chief of State with 55 percent in the first round, with the support of the Left-Greens. In their Kelvon stronghold, the party received a massive 47 percent of the vote. By 3580, Labour had reached approximately 40 percent of the public's support, and in the 3582 legislative elections, a record level of support - 42.7 percent of the vote - was garnered. Despite the good turnout for the Labour Party, this election caused a national political crisis in the country, which ultimately ended in a snap election in December 3582. Following the turmoil, both Labour and their allies saw their support plunge spectacularly, dropping from 82.6 percent to 48.5. The conservative opposition Pragmatic Party surged to over 51 percent. Despite falling short of a majority of the votes, the two left-wing parties retained a 1-seat majority, with 138 seats against the 137 of the Pragmatists. This result caused Svaart to resign as party leader shortly after, and Silas Wang was elected party leader in January of 3583. 'Wang period' After over 12 years of governing, Labour under Silas Wang left the coalition with the Left-Greens for the first time in early 3583 due to internal dispute in the coalition. The presidential electoral agreement between the two parties was maintained, however. In 3584, the Labour Party leader Silas Wang signed a pact with the leader of the Left-Greens, that would in practice merge the two parties together. This marked the end of the independent Kazulian Labour Party. Ideology The manifesto of the Kazulian Labour Party, crafted in 3577, stated the following: "The Kazulian Labour Party is a movement of the democratic revolution. It is a movement for the liberation of the women, the liberation of the workers, and the liberation of all peoples of the world. All working Kazulians shall be entitled to a voice in economic decision-making. The people is sovereign, and shall rule itself without the interference of capitalism and market forces. The economy shall be the tool of the people to generate wealth and happiness for all. Our democratic republic must stand tall as a bastion of hope and liberty for all people, regardless of background, gender, and religion, and the nation itself shall exist in harmony with our planet to ensure a stable and healthy world for all humans and animals to enjoy." The statement above was typically interpreted as an embracement of socialism, feminism and environmentalism. The Labour Party was the party to introduce the Act for Marriage Equality of 3566, which in practice legalised same-sex marriage. Traditionally, the party had a patriotic rhetoric, but espoused international co-operation and development. Labour officially aimed to make the entire power supply of Kazulia eco-friendly, by shutting down all nuclear power plants, as well as the coal, -steam and oil industries. Electoral record Since the 3570s Labour has co-operated in a two-party agreement with the Left-Green party, when participating in the direct elections for the Chief of State. Only one of the two parties is allowed to run in these elections at a time, with Labour and the Left-Greens taking turns every four years. For example, Labour ran in the 3578 elections, and thus not in 3582. In the latter election, Labour instead endorsed the Left-Greens. Theoretically, Labour would then participate in the 3586 elections, followed by a Left-Green campaign in 3590. Whenever the two parties have a majority in the legislature, the one of them who does not hold the office of the Chief of State is entitled to the Prime Ministership. 'Chief of State elections' 'Legislative elections' 'Local elections' Leaders *Andreas Malas (3555-3562) *Alexis Aronsen (3562-3577) *Colin Svaart (3577-3583) *Silas Wang (3583-3584) Labour Chiefs of State *Colin Svaart (3578-3582) Category:Political parties in Kazulia